creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dead Samurai Hellstern
22/11/2008, 08:42. Eu sou Clark, comecei meu diário hoje e hoje, descobri que no meu sótão, tinha coisas velhas e muito interessantes. Lá em cima, achei uma caixa, tinha meu velho PS2 (que milagrosamente fucionava) ''e alguns jogos como: Black, Mortal Kombat Deception, Metal Slug Anthology e o meu favorito, Samurai Western. Se você não conhece Samurai Western, é um spinoff da série de jogos Way Of The Samurai, onde você controla um samurai chamado Gojiro, ele vai ao velho oeste para achar o seu irmão, Rando. Que fugiu da vida de samurai após ser derrotado por um chefe de uma utopia de foras-da-lei, Franklin Goldberg. ''10:30 Os jogos funcionavam bem, mas Samurai Western não. Era uma pena, era meu jogo preferido de PS2. Resolvi procurar um no eBay, achei um por 5 dólares. 25/11/2008, 09:12. Chegou finalmente, posso sentir nostalgia de novo. Mas a capa estava estranha, a capa tava vazia e com um papel colado escrito em vermelho: ‘Dead S''amurai Hellstern’ Achei que era uma trollada do vendedor, resolvi jogar. O jogo funcionava bem, mas descobri uma coisa estranha na intro. Na intro do jogo, Gojiro encontra 3 cowboys e dá uma de fodão fatiando as balas com sua katana. Mas ao invés disso, Gojiro foi acertado e os cowboys riram satânicamente no corpo de Gojiro. O jogo iniciou normalmente, vi que era usado, pois tinha todas as espadas, acessórios, níveis, níveis secretos e personagens, faltando um. O jogo estava em perfeitas condições, com algumas travadas mas nada muito drástico. ''28/11/2008, 15:45 Depois de jogar muito, desbloqueei um personagem, mas era estranho. Para desbloquear um personagem, você tinha que pegar um cartaz de WANTED que ficam escondidos no jogo, mas peguei nenhum. O novo personagem se chamava Evil. Ele era o Gojiro, só que totalmente preto, com olhos vermelhos brilhantes e sem descrição. 30/11/2008, 16:24 Depois que desbloqueei Evil, o jogo ficou estranho. Quando matava alguém, ele era cortado ao meio como no Master Mode. Saia mais sangue que o normal e quando eu morria, soltava um som horripilante na tela de Game Over. Acho que Evil bugou meu jogo. 02/12/2008, 16:03 Resolvi jogar com Evil na ultima fase, onde derrotamos Goldberg. Mas ao invés de matar Goldberg, eu me aliei á ele. Apareceu a cidade fantasma do jogo, só que com o céu vermelho, casas destruídas e cadáveres. Goldberg diz pra Evil que que queria um império, não cadáveres. Mas Evil diz: ‘It wan’t me, was Clark, he played with Gojiro and killed all, so Clark, if you want death, there it is! (Não fui eu, foi Clark, ele jogou com Gojiro e matou a todos, então Clark, se quer morte, aqui está!) Evil decapitou Goldberg e o jogou em uma pilha de corpos, com os amigos de Gojiro: Ralph, Anne, Donald, Joey, Rando, Claudia e o próprio Gojiro! Evil riu pra mim e começou a aparecer imagens de pessoas mortas com uma musica perturbadora. Desliguei o jogo, queimei o CD e gritei muito. 13/03/2013, 12:21 5 anos se passaram, ainda estou tentando esquecer o tormento de Evil e sua musiquinha, mas não consigo. Parece que Evil está me seguindo, toda vez que olho pra um canto escuro eu vejo um vulto que parece ele, e sua musica daquelas imagens continua rodando na minha cabeça. Ele está me atormentando. Data não identificada, hora não identificada. Parei de prestar atenção nos dias, Evil não para de me atormentar. Tenho que fazer o que os samurais fazem quando sofrem tormentos, o suicídio. ''Hora ''não identificada. Adeus... Evil, você nunca mais vai me atormentar... Categoria:Morte Categoria:Seres e Criaturas Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Purgatório Categoria:Doença Mental